


Stay with me...

by Amelin_Nisa_Tales



Series: Torchwood. Series 1 [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 07:36:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelin_Nisa_Tales/pseuds/Amelin_Nisa_Tales
Summary: Set Post- Countryside.After horrifying events, Ianto don't want to be alone and Jack tries his best to take care of  young Welshman when nightmares come.





	1. Stay with me...

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fic! Never thought that one day I would begin to write, but here I am! Please don't judge too seriously :) Warning: English is not my native language and there might be mistakes in spelling or some overall grammatical errors. Sorry about that! Also, I'm planning on writing number of series, but for now works would be posted without any sequence or series order. I write what I feel, I cannot work on one particular series, but write all of them at once. So, I hope you'll enjoy my Tales of Alternative Torchwood Universe. I rated it as Mature for a safe side.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood or any of its characters

-Time to be bled! Takes a long time, but definitely tastes better!

Wincing, Ianto opens his eyes and for couple of moments tries to calm his accelerated breathing. Each breath is so painful that he feels nauseous (but pain is not the only cause of it, he still feels this horrible smell of blood and death in his nose). With all the adrenaline burned out, terrible headache, several cracked ribs and bruises all over his body after being ‘tenderized’ had made itself known.

Sitting on the open boot of the SUV, patiently waiting for the team to finish with police, he is thinking of how strong is his desire to run from this place and never see the bloody countryside again. It makes him shiver to even think about what could possibly cause human beings to do something like that. Every 10 years this place became a place of horror and slaughter, for generations villagers were involved in this. How many people fallen victims in all those years? He felt his eyes tickle with unshed tears for all the people that lost their lives in such a horrific way. Torchwood team was lucky to get out of this alive. Bitter laugh escaped his lips. Lucky! Yea, sure! No one will be the same after this night. Those events left traces that would not be easily forgotten, if ever.

Each member of the team is shaken deeply with events of the previous day. A little further from their SUV Toshiko is sitting on the bench and giving her report to one of the local coppers. She is chalky pale, with red rimmed eyes, unconsciously lifting her hand to cover bruises on her neck from being almost strangled as she speaks. At the entrance of the main house, the slaughterhouse, medics are taking care of Gwen’s shotgun wound. She is shivering, with her eyes glassy and unfocused. Whatever the chief cannibal told her during the interrogation had a very strong, or even terrifying effect on her. Owen is there as well, hovering close to Gwen. He made quick check on every one of the team, especially Gwen with her wound and Ianto, because young Welshman refused the help of local medics not wanting to be taken to hospital for scans or alike, saying he had better things to do, rather than waste time there. Medic was uninjured and physically fine, but he had that haunted look in his eyes that told Ianto he was far from fine. Ianto himself was feeling terrible both physically and mentally, wishing to rinse his brain with bleach or maybe take retcon to forget this place. But unfortunately none of the options were for him. He’ll remember this day for a long long time he was sure.

 Also, there was their boss… Well, Jack was… Jack. Usually Ianto was good in reading Jack’s expressions but now the expressionless mask of a soldier, the Torchwood leader, was firmly in place and haven’t betrayed any emotions. It was now, but before, when he broke into the house and shot the cannibals, his eyes and expression were full of anger, or even pure rage and fear for his team and something else that was hard to put a finger on. Sometimes Ianto thought that it is impossible to feel so many different emotions at the same time, bur Jack’s eyes were able to display a range of changing emotions in a second. People say that blue eyes are hollow, but those steely- blue eyes are so deep, that if Ianto was able to catch them he had hard time with looking away. They were so old, as if they saw so many things both good and bad.

The sound of the approaching footsteps brought him back from his musings. As he lifted his head to look at who it was his eyes locked with aforementioned blue- grey eyes, and for a moment he saw something (suspiciously like worry and something else… was it guilt?!) flick in this piercing gaze, but it was quickly and masterly hidden away.

\- Hey, how are you feeling? – Jack’s calm voice, low and steady, sent shivers through Ianto’s body. Wherever Jack was, his presence was always filling the whole space around. No matter if joyous, thunderous, or flirtatious for young Welshman it always had calming effect, he felt safe.

\- Everything’s fine, sir- he answered trying to sound and look less exhausted than he was feeling at the moment.

\- We’re done here. Ready to go?

\- Yes sir. We also have to stop by our camping spot to gather our things. – Happy to get out of this godforsaken place, Ianto stood up a little too fast and wobbled on his feet. Two strong arms griped his shoulders to steady him. This touch sent electricity through his veins.

\- Wow! Easy there, so eager to leave, ey? – A soft chuckle sounded behind his back, lightening the mood a little.

\- Sorry- Ianto mumbled, blushing at the awkwardness of the situation and their proximity.

\- Let’s get you inside, shall we? Then I’ll go and gather others to leave.

With those words Jack lead Ianto to the front seat, easing his grip on young man’s shoulders but not letting go, until he was sure that Ianto sat securely not even attempting to seatbelt him with sore ribs. He closed the door and went for others. In 10 minutes’ team was in the SUV, ready to leave this horror behind and never come back.


	2. Back home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set Post- Countryside.   
> After horrifying events, Ianto don't want to be alone and Jack tries his best to take care of young Welshman when nightmares come.

Trip back to Cardiff was quiet with everyone exhausted both physically and emotionally. Jack drove in silence, occasionally glancing guiltily on his battered team.  Girls were asleep on the backseat, Tosh leaning on the window behind Jack, with Gwen sitting in the middle and leaning on Owen’s shoulder. Owen was awake, looking out of the window but surely not seeing the landscape with his mind far away it seemed. Jack glanced at young Welshman sitting beside him. He looked so exhausted, but it looked like he was fighting to stay awake. Occasionally when he seemed to lose the fight and drift away, in couple of minutes his body would shudder and eyes shoot open.

This pain and shadows lurking in his azure blue eyes made Jack wince. For someone so young, only 23 years old, Ianto has been through too much. First Canary Warf Battle leaving him one of 27 survivors out of 800, then incident with Lisa (for which Jack still had trouble with trust and conflicting feelings, mix of anger, hurt, betrayal but also guilt), shattering his heart in pieces and now he was badly hurt, seen so many things that no one should ever see, and has almost been eaten by sick cannibalistic bastards. Jack was resisting the urge to touch young man to calm him and protect him. Well, the craving to touch him was present already for a long time, maybe even from that night in the warehouse when they caught Myfanwy. The attraction that Jack felt from the beginning was strong and everyday it became harder and harder to resist.

 For people around, all those flirty comments and innuendo’s that he was shooting in Ianto’s direction might seem as normal as it is for Jack Harkness, infamous Captain of Torchwood, flirting with and willing to shag anything that moves, but he knew that it was far from usual flirt. His interest was more than just a flirt or a convenient shag. Jack wanted his attention, trying his best to make him smile (he had one of the most dazzling smiles that Jack have ever seen in his long life) wanted to touch, to protect him, to be there for him in difficult situations. After today, Jack made a promise to himself that he will take care of Ianto and try his best to shield young man from as many bad things in this life with Torchwood as humanly possible. -Starting from today- he thought to himself.   

 

First stop was Tosh’s place. They bid goodbyes and take cares and waited for Owen to lead her into flat to make sure she is safe. Next stop was Gwen’s and Owen decided that he will take her up to hers and then take a walk home, he lived not far from her.

\- Okay Tea Boy, here are your pills. Make sure to take two of those before going to bed, those are strong painkillers, but also a sedative, so they will help you to sleep. No heavy working and suspension and bedrest for at least 5 days, better for a week. I’ll check you tomorrow afternoon. Maybe I’ll have to stay to look after you for a while.

 

Before Ianto could protest, Jack quickly reassured Owen that there is no need for that and he himself will look after Ianto, so medic could take some needed rest and tomorrow off. He gave everyone else couple of days off, because he and Owen were not injured and could handle the rift themselves for couple of days. But tomorrow he will monitor the rift by himself.

 

They were silent for the rest of the journey to Ianto’s flat. Jack was gripping this opportunity that medic gave with both hands, as he was desperately looking for an excuse to stay with young man and make sure he is safe. Ianto in his turn had conflicting feelings about his boss looking after him. He didn’t want his captain to see him in such a bad shape. Not really forgiving him for what happened to Lisa, although he understood Jack’s reaction on betrayal, he still struggled with hurt and anger he felt to the older man. Also, he admitted that he was attracted to Jack (revelation that scared him as he never felt like this towards men before) and didn’t know how to be around him. But he was feeling that he didn’t want to be alone today, too scared of the memories and nightmares waiting for him to close his eyes.

 

As they reached his flat, he started to feel a little nerves and reluctantly decided that he will tell Jack that he was fine on his own, so Jack could go and have a rest, because he should be as tired as Ianto. When Jack parked and went to help Ianto to get out of the SUV Ianto tried to persuade him to leave.

\- Thank you, sir. I really am fine…. no need to look after me, go and have a rest, I’ll be alright - he hoped that Jack won’t hear his voice tremble or see the desperation in his eyes that was opposite to what he was trying to persuade his boss.

Jack didn’t even stop or hesitate on this reassurance, he just smiled and lead Ianto to the front door.

-Nah, I don’t think so. Besides doctor’s order and you won’t get rid of me that easily! Now, Keys… - the look that followed that statement, even though it was light and flirty, showed that there is no point to resist and Ianto won’t have any luck with sending him away.

Defeated, Ianto leaned to the wall while looking for his keys then handed them to Jack’s outstretched hand. Jack opened the door letting them in and helping Ianto to sit on the sofa in the living room while he removed his coat.

-You’re hungry? I can order a take out.

The thought of food itself made Ianto sick and he just shook his head without saying a word.

-Come on, you need something to eat, so later you can take your pills. – only answer for him was silence.

-Never mind, I’ll think of something. Let’s get you to the shower while I order food, I think it’ll help to ease pain a little.

He helped young man to stand from the sofa and lead him to the bedroom and inn suit bathroom. He turned on the shower, adjusted temperature and asked Ianto if he needed help with removing clothes, at what young Welshmen turned lovely shade of pink. Jack smiled because he found it adoringly cute and told him not to worry, that it is alright to receive help.

Reluctantly Ianto nodded, because he knew that there was no way he could do it himself, he barely could shuffle his feet, even standing straight was difficult. Carefully, not to hurt young men, Jack started to undress him. When the t-shirt came off, he could not help but wince and make sharp intake of his breath as he saw in what state this beautiful young body was. All area of abdomen and his back was covered with red and blueish- purple bruises, as was his ribcage; some of them were so dark that they seemed to be deep black colour. His chest was bruised as well, plus there were cuts and scratches. On the right side of the neck there was a cut, a mark left by a cleaver, a reminder that if Jack was for a couple of moments late the inevitable could have happened. That thought made Jack wince again Beautiful face had cuts and bruises, his forehead had a bump, presumably from a head bud that he gave to the cannibal saving Tosh’s life, and a bruise on his temple from when he was knocked out with barrel of the gun.   

The anger and guilt filled his heart. He wished that Gwen didn’t stop him from killing those bastards, although being shot was too painless and merciful death for them. He felt guilty that he was the one who ordered Ianto to come on field, if not him, his Welshman could have been safe and unhurt. On the other hand, if Ianto wasn’t there with the team, they could have lost Tosh or anyone else. He sacrificed himself to be a punching bag or even killed to win time for Tosh so at least one of them to survive. This sarcastic but soft, fragile but so strong young man decided to sacrifice himself for a team that was not even treating him well after Lisa, if not ignoring him. Jack admired his inner strength, humbleness and sacrifice.

When Jack reached for Ianto’s boxers he looked him in the eyes as if asking for a permission, knowing how shy young man was. Becoming deeper shade of pink and averting his gaze Ianto gave a small nod. In one swift movement Jack got rid of the boxers. Trying not to look too openly, but drinking in the beauty of young body in all its glory, he quickly helped young man into shower and left to prepare some clothes for him and make a food order. In the drawer he found a pair of PJ bottoms and a plain t-shirt then put them on the bed and left to kitchen to make herbal tea. By the time he finished with tea and found medical aid kit he heard water in the bathroom being turned off, and went to help Ianto with bandaging ribs.

As he entered the room, he saw Ianto sitting on the edge of the bed hips still wrapped in towel, not moving and staring dully in the space, with his mind miles away from this room. He approached him and lowered himself on his knees to be on the same eye level and putting a hand on the shoulder. Ianto winced, but focused his gaze on Jack.

-Hey, feeling better now? Come on, let’s take care of your ribs, food will be here any minute now.

When they finished with bandage and approached living room, they heard knock on the door. Jack went to open the door while Ianto sat on the sofa, sipping his tea. When food was served, he could not supress a snort on what Jack had ordered: fried rice with vegetables, spring vegie rolls and noodles. He was not surprised and thought that the whole team will be vegetarian for some time, even Jack who always was a meat lover and called vegetables “food for rabbits”.

They ate in silence. Well, Jack ate, while Ianto was slowly and reluctantly nibbling on his spring rolls not feeling any taste whatsoever, and after second roll left his meal alone. It was 22:40 on the clock when Ianto started to drift to sleep. Seeing that Jack decided that it was time for young man to go to bed.

-Here, take these and off you go to bed, you need to rest- he said giving Ianto two pills.

Swallowing and washing down the pills with remaining tea, Ianto stood up and was glad that he could stand straight by himself, but wobbling because of tiredness. He hoped that the sedative in pills will take effect fast, because he was terrified of closing his eyes. Jack went to the bedroom with him, tucked him into bed, wished him good night and was about to leave the room when Ianto spoke.

-You need some rest too, I’ll be ok, really, you can go- His voice sounded to small and weak for his liking. He didn’t want Jack to leave, because he felt calm and safe with his presence.

-Nonsense- Captain smiled and continued with the soft voice- I’ll be ok on your sofa and anyway not tired yet and have some work to do, so don’t worry about me, sleep well and if you’ll need anything just call, I’ll be in the living room.

-Okay. Have a good night, sir- came mumbled sleepy reply.

-Thanks. Good night Ianto- was it tenderness in these words or Ianto have been already falling asleep and heard things he didn’t know, but he felt warmth spreading all over his body. He smiled and whispered:

 - Jack….

-Yes Ianto? - Jack, who was almost at the door, turned to him, surprised by being called by his name. Yes, he liked it very much when young man called him Sir, but hearing these beautiful welsh vowels calling his name made his heart beat faster.

-Thank you… for being here…- words were barely audible, like a breath as young men fell asleep

-  Always…-he whispered just as quiet as was sleeping man’s voice.

Smiling to himself, Captain left the room and went to fill the report on yesterday’s events.


	3. Nightmares come at night...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set Post- Countryside.  
> After horrifying events, Ianto don't want to be alone and Jack tries his best to take care of young Welshman when nightmares come.

 - Meat should be tenderized you see? Especially so tough and young one! - The voice sent shivers down Ianto’s spine, and blows that followed it were agonizing and unbearable. He knew that there is no way he can escape from here and there is no one to save him as his team watched him being peppered with blows. It was all his fault. He betrayed them and almost got everyone killed. There is no way they will forgive him. Also, Lisa was gone. He felt that he let her down and disappointed her as well. He was too weak and couldn’t save her. He lost everything, his love, his team that was the closest that he had to family. He lost Jack’s trust. That thought hurt so much. That cold, not caring gaze, filled with rage and betrayal broke him further. He deserved this, but he was hopeless and so afraid of the end.

\- NO! Please, no! Ple…. – his cries for help and mercy were cut off by a howl of pure agony and horror as he felt something pushing on his ribcage, preventing him from breathing. He couldn’t move, he couldn’t breathe and he felt so terrified and helpless.

-Ianto! Ianto, come on, wake up! It’s just a bad dream…- That calming voice was so soft, so tender that Ianto wanted to cry from the loss that he felt. He lost his trust forever, he will never hear this softness in this voice, because he doesn’t deserve it.

The pained cry that followed another agonizing blow on his ribs tore him out of his nightmare and into pitch blackness of his bedroom. He started to scream and thrash in a strong grip around him that prevented him from sitting.

-Shhhhh! It’s ok! You’re ok, Ianto, hey, you’re safe! I’m here, you’re safe…- those soothing whispers enveloped him, as well as those strong arms around him that were pressing him to warmth and rocking him gently, as he felt his body relaxing a little bit and falling back into the warm embrace.

Trying to calm down he cradled closer to the warmth and grip around him tightened. Slowly he started to comprehend where he was and whose arms were around him. Jack. Jack was here, protecting him from nightmares, taking care of him, but not hating him as he did in this dream. The relief that followed that revelation was too much for him and he broke, shaking and sobbing uncontrollably in Jack’s chest clinging for him like drowning for air.

Jack was still awake when he heard soft whimpers from the bedroom that became more and more terrified, until they became cries of agony and pleas.

Jack ran into the bedroom and saw young man thrashing and arching his back on the bed, tangled in bed covers and screaming in pain. Jack jumped on the bed, grabbing his shoulders and hugging him tight to his chest so he won’t hurt himself and trying to wake him from the nightmare.

-NO! PLEASE NO……- he said followed by a heart retching howl.

-Ianto! Ianto, come on, wake up! It’s just a bad dream! Wake up……- his words were swallowed by ear piercing cry, as Ianto woke up, clearly not understanding where he was. He was struggling out of Jack’s grip violently, screaming and trying to sit.

-Shhhhh! It’s ok! You’re ok, Ianto, hey, you’re safe! I’m here, you’re safe! Calm down, everything is going to be ok… - Jack whispered in his ear, tightening his arms around young man but not too tight so it wouldn’t hurt his sore ribs, rocking him slightly.

He felt men in his arms calm down and lean into his embrace, cuddling closer. Jack pressed him closer to his chest, relieved that he was here to soothe and protect him. One moment later he felt that Ianto started to shudder in his arms as sobs started to ripple through his body and his arms gripping fistfuls of Jack’s dressing shirt with full force.

-I-I’m sor-ry , s-so ssorry….- he cried and it broke Jack’s heart to see him so broken and hurt.

\- Shhhhh, sweetheart, It’s ok, you’re safe…. I’m here and I will keep you safe. – Jack kissed his temple and started rocking him, humming quietly old Boeshane lullaby to calm young man and allowing his own tears to fall down his face.

Ianto cried himself into sleep in Jack’s arms. For whole night Jack was awake, making sure not to hurt Ianto, but holding him tightly as he slept. Whole night he hummed lullabies and whispered words of comfort whenever nightmare overcame young man.  On the next morning, about 7 am, when Ianto seemed calm, Captain let himself to drift to sleep feeling emotionally and physically drained, but not easing his grip around his Welshman.


	4. Morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set Post- Countryside.  
> After horrifying events, Ianto don't want to be alone and Jack tries his best to take care of young Welshman when nightmares come.

His head was killing him when he woke up and he felt his body ache all over, but it wasn’t the reason why he woke up. The reason was a slight movement beside him as he felt something warm pressing to his right side and a weight of a strong arm on his chest. He automatically cuddled closer to the warm body next to him. Soft breathing was tickling his ear, as he opened his eyes. When he looked on his right his eyes widened. He was looking into sleeping face of his boss, whose one arm was on his chest, other under his head. As Ianto moved slightly away Captain tensed and his brows furrowed as he plastered himself flat to Ianto’s side and snuggled his face into the crook of Ianto’s neck relaxing immediately.

Ianto froze as a wave of pleasure washed over him from that movement. He had never been in such close proximity with Jack and he could not help but enjoy such closeness. Sleeping, Jack looked younger and so peaceful, that young man just lay there, drinking in handsome features. That jawline, which might make most of the famous actors and models jealous. Those lips so close to his neck that Ianto wandered what would the kiss on his neck or better on his lips feel like? Reaction of his body on that thought was immediate, bolt of warmth shooting through his lover abdomen.

 In that moment, Jack’s Vortex Manipulator started to beep acknowledging rift activity and shattering quiet moment. He almost jumped and automatically tightened his grip around Ianto, crushing him to his chest so hard that young Welshmen struggled for a breath and winced at the pressure on his battered ribs. When Jack looked down and saw him he immediately released his grip.

-God, sorry, Ianto, I’m sorry! Did I hurt you?! - he started to apologize, at what Ianto just smiled at him reassuringly.

-No harm done, don’t worry, sir. – Yeah Sir! Very thoughtful being in one bed with a man and calling him SIR! He blushed awkwardly, reverting his gaze to look anywhere but Jack. Reluctantly Captain moved away from Ianto and got out of the bed checking his VM. Ianto, immediately missing the warmth of his body, tried his best to supress the needy whine that threatened to escape his lips.

-Weevil on lose, gotta go! Will you be alright for some time? I think I’ll be back in time to catch Owen’s visit in two hours. - he said and again Ianto thought he heard something caring in his tone.

\- Sure, I’ll be alright and you look tired, maybe you can get some rest after weevil hunt? I believe I hardly gave you a chance to rest last night…- he blushed furiously as he said those words, ashamed of his behaviour, remembering what a weak wreck he has been last night sobbing in Jack’s chest. 

\- Hey, it’s ok to let it out sometimes, you should not think that it’s a bad thing. Even the strongest of us break and it is not a weakness. It means that you care, without it you will forget how it is to be a human. - came a soft reply and Ianto felt warmth and weight of a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He simply nodded not making an eye contact.

\- Anyways, I have to go. On the way back I’ll grab some lunch for us, maybe Owen would like to join us after your check-up. See you later, try to rest as much as possible. – Jack said standing up and going out of the room.

\- Be careful, sir. Good luck! - Ianto sent after him.

\- Sure I will, I’m so good in weevil hunting, ain’t I? – said Captain in a flirty manner appearing in the doorway, already in his coat. He winked and left the room and after couple of moments Ianto heard the front door being closed.

With a smile Ianto lowered himself on the bed that felt cold and empty without Jack, but he definitely felt better for someone who’s been ‘tenderized’ with a baseball bat. Replaying in his mind moments of waking up in Jack’s warm and secure embrace, he soon drifted away dreaming of cuddles and kisses with one particular Captain…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my 1st ever work is served for your trial! Hope you liked it :)


End file.
